Things We Do When We're In Love
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Floyd grew his hair back and shaved his beard, but Harley thinks he's done it for the wrong reasons.


**A/N: So, this is my first Quinnshot story! I would like to get a good handle on their characters before I post another one with them in it. Now, this fic got a bit fluffy, and Floyd and Harley are kind of OOC, but hopefully not too much! The idea for this fic came to me after I made a Quinnshot crossover edit with pictures of Margot and Will from Focus.**

* * *

The blonde kept staring at the man in front of her, the expression on her face, a slightly annoyed one. "A little heads up would have been nice, ya know."

Floyd cleared his throat and tugged at the tie that was a bit too tight against his neck. "Come on, Harley. I told you that there'd be something different about me when we'd go out for dinner tonight."

"I know, but I didn't think you'd take a razor to your face in my absence and throw some Just For Men on your head."

"I didn't use Just For Men."

"You didn't?"

"No. I used an old herbal recipe..."

"Mmhm. I guess that's why you smell so good, but I'm still mad at you." She raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip of her wine.

Floyd tapped his fingers on the table. "Harley, this doesn't make sense. You've never said anything favourable about my beard and my head before. So why the change? What does it mean so much to you?"

She sighed and crossed her legs, or tried to anyway, but her knees bumped into the low table edge and she grunted in irritation. Why did these fancy restaurants have to have such low tables? Do the owners have a hatred against people who sit high? Really!

"Sir Patrick Stewart. Ving Rhames. Billy Zane. Jason Statham. Dwayne Johnson. What do all of these men have in common?"

"...they're all shitty actors?"

Harley gaped at him and slapped her hand on her forehead. "No. Are you nuts, Floyd? They're not _shitty_ actors, at least, not Sir Patrick. He's in a **whole** different league than the other four, but that's not what my question was about."

Oh, how could he have forgotten that Harley was a big Patrick Stewart fan? She had nearly every damn film and television production he'd starred in. "Oh, that's right...I admit that was a bad joke, but I still don't know why you brought them up."

"Because they are _all_ bald men and they aren't ashamed of it! If anything, I'd say they look better with no hair than when they did have it. Baldness is nothing to be scared of anymore, Floyd. It's 2017. Have you seen the crazy bullshit men call hairstyles these days? Man buns? Top knots? Fade and tapers? Crew cuts? What a joke!"

She stabbed her manicotti with malice and popped it in her mouth, chewing it before continuing with her tirade. "A bald man transcends all of those hairstyles because a bald man has confidence in himself. Statistics have shown that bald men receive 42.8% more respect in the workplace than men with hair...although, you don't have a ordinary job, so that part doesn't apply to you."

Floyd had to resist the urge to laugh at Harley's speech. There was a little fire in her eyes that he always liked to see as she spoke and he could tell that she wasn't playing with him about this. It sounded like she was more concerned that he was embarrassed of being bald. So, in hindsight, her annoyance at his head of hair was redirected concern.

That was just another reason why he loved her. "You're right, but Harley, I wasn't ashamed of being bald. I just wanted to make a little change, is all."

"A change?"

"Yeah. I was starting to forget what I looked like underneath that beard and with no hair on my head, but to be honest, I did it for you."

The blonde's eyes widened. Her voice came out in a tiny, nearly breathless whisper. "You did it for me?"

He nodded with the hint of a smile on his lips. "I did. I thought it'd be nice, since you've been gone for a few months, taking care of Pamela. I figured that you'd get a kick out of seeing how I used to look years ago. You know, for old times' sake."

Harley felt herself melt and she reached across the table to entwine her fingers with his. So Floyd had done this for nostalgia. God, he really knew how to be a romantic in his own special way. "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I love you, Floyd. Thank you." Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffled. "I feel so silly, now."

"I love you, too, and it's okay. When you get defensive like that, it lets me know that you care." He smoothed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Glad you noticed." She blushed and looked down at her pasta before cocking her head and giving Floyd a slow once-over. "I really was too hasty in my previous observation. You look amazing with hair. I can't wait to run my hands through it!"

The giddy expression on her face as she spoke made him laugh heartily. Harley would never lose that childlike side of hers and Floyd was all the better for witnessing it. If she was this excited because of his hair, he couldn't wait to see how she'd react when he'd show her the ring in his pocket.


End file.
